intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Insanity Arc
"It has been confirmed that the Demon Hunter Arc will be succeeded the Insanity Arc, which will greatly change not only the Demon Hunter Arc, but will also decide the outcome of the Royal Family Arc." '' C-MaxisGR The Insanity Arc, is the latest addition of the 4 Main Arcs of the Chronicles, it follows after the Demon Hunter Arc. It continue where the Demon Hunter Arc, mainly around the next generation of characters. Synopsis According to the discussions, the Insanity Arc starts off 15 years after the devastating conclusion of the Demon Wars. The Solanos Royal Family has it's second generation debate on who will run the Galactic Republic, however it's finally decided that Yosryk will assume the role of Supreme Chancellor, while Matthew follows more into his father's side and becomes a military general for SAFB. Meanwhile the Demon Hunter Academy has a new Arch Master, Jason Smith, son of Cairne and Rose. Jason wants to prove to everyone he can be as good as his father who fought valiantly in the Demon Wars. Meanwhile his father Cairne begins to suffer cases of what some say is PTSD however deep down, something was being unleashed, Cairne was battling it out. However later on, Cairne loses control of his body releasing an ancient demon sealed inside him, later called Messorem. During this Cairne kills his brother Adrian in cold blood before re-awakening, seeing that he killed his own brother Cairne begins to suffer more paranoia eventually succumbing to the insanity. In the midst of this, the First Demon Hunter Council arrests Jason for his father's actions. Just before he is trialed, Cairne charges in, declaring there were worst things out in the galaxy beside his actions before Messorem comes out and murders the entire First Council. Upon there, Messorem says that he'll solve the Galaxy's problems by striking it at the veil where both realms connect, Jason remembering this heads to Omega X where Cairne and Jason battle out. As the two skilled hunters battle out, their powers, Insanity and Dreams cause massive energy surges across the planet shattering it even more than the Demon Wars has done. In the midst of this, Cairne's soul battles out Messorem, who by now has full control of his body. Just as Jason battles in the real world, Cairne battles Messorem in the Demon Realm. Sadly Messorem begins to overpower Cairne, but in the real realm, Jason uses his Dream powers to weaken the Insanity Demon. In the Demon Realm, Cairne uses his full power from his soul himself and with the help of his brother's soul both defeat Messorem in the Demon Realm, Adrian says goodbye to Cairne one last time before fading away to the Heavens, while Messorem finally dies at the hands of Jason. However the battle on both planes greatly damage Omega X to the point it's going to explode. As Jason drags his father to the ship, Cairne gets what little energy he has and kicks his son into the ship and sets it to launch off Omega X just minutes before it explodes, Cairne's last words to Jason's pleas as the ship leaves Omega is that ''"I always loved you son" before the planet explodes. Jason cries out to his father as the ship drifts off in space, before it's picked up by a Republic Scouting Ship. Years later, Jason has gathered his father's armor and weapons and puts them on display in the Grand Room along with the previous Demon Arch Masters of the Academy, mourning the loss of his father along with Supreme Chancellor Yosryk, along with his family and mother who place an old family photo of the entire family before it went to heck on Cairne's display before giving off a Formal Republic salute to the dead. Meanwhile in the Heavens, Intelus allows Cairne and Adrian's Soul to retain their memory as a thank you gift for defeating Messorem, they live off in the Heaven.peacefully. Trivia 1) It was confirmed around July 2014 that the Insanity Arc was mentioned to follow the events after the Demon Hunter Arc. 2) It was later worked on the end of August that the Insanity Arc will be focused on Jason Smith. 3) The Storyline was later said to have Adrian's '''true '''death 4) The Insanity Arc is the only Arc to literally change the fate of another Arc, in this case it changes the outcome of the Royal Family Arc.